The burgeoning use of single molecule approaches to elucidate biological problems is a highly multidisciplinary pursuit. This first Gordon Conference on "Singe Molecule Approaches to Biology" seeks to bring together top experts in molecular and cell biology with innovators in the measurement and manipulation of single molecules. The conference will be held at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, NH, from June 18-23, 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims are (1) to better promote the use of the single-molecule approach to generate new biological knowledge, and (2) to better orient the development and implementation of single molecule techniques for compelling biological problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]